Мари Аннет
Демон Гордыни был одним из демонов, проживающих в сосудах греха. Сделав зеркало своим сосудом, демон вызывал многочисленные инциденты на протяжении веков. А затем его сосуд был приобретен магом Abyss I.R., и демон был пересажен в Рилиан Люцифен д’Отриш, что побудило ее совершить многочисленные злодеяния во время своего тиранического правления. Биография Early Life Since time immemorial, the gods and their kin enjoyed paradise in their world. When their world suddenly collapsed, they boarded the ark Sin and traversed the black sea until finding a new place. There, they created the Second Period and prospered in the new paradise for a thousand years. When the Second Period faced destruction, the gods dubbed the cause "Malice". As HERs contaminated the world, for of the gods and 68 of the kin boarded Sin and successfully escaped the world's destruction. They then sailed to another new place. With the sun god heading the creation of the Third Period, other gods and kin were tasked with helping create the individual aspects of the third paradise. During the process, 62 of their kin died and the god Held had them reincarnate as forest spirits on the ground world. The surviving four gods and six kin then completed their creation by BT 528. When the sun god shared his plans to leave their new paradise in the hands of the humans they created, the six kin opposed the decision along with the twin gods Levia and Behemo. At some point, the six kin swore their allegiance to the twin gods. After the sun god transformed the twins into a twin-headed dragon and tasked "Levia-Behemo" as the "temporary gods" for the humans of the new world, the six kin joined the wrathful twin gods in breaking the sun god's rules and attempting to destroy the Third Period. The sun god then sealed Levia-Behemo and the kin in Sin and buried the ark in the world's north.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue Мантия гордыни После этого род избежал Греха и переродился в качестве демонов. Когда Гензель и Гретель разделили Первородный Грех Евы Мунлит на семь фрагментов в 014 ЕК, демоны проскользнули в время, как они создавали сосуды зла, один ставший "Демоном Гордыни". Впоследствии демоны и их сосуды были разбросаны по миру. Вооруженный знанием правил созданных богом солнца для демонов, в конце концов Демон Гордыни поселился в зеркале, в качестве сосуда. Sometime after, the kin escaped Sin and reincarnated as demons. When Hänsel and Gretel split Eve Moonlit's Original Sin into seven fragments in EC 014, the demons slipped in while they created the vessels of sin, one becoming the "Demon of Pride".Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 2 Afterwards, the demons and their vessels of sin were scattered across the world.Chrono Story Armed with the knowledge of the sun god's rules for demons,Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Gluttony the Demon of Pride eventually inhabited a mirror as its vessel. Сумеречная Проделка Когда-то во время 480S ЕК, зеркало Демона было приобретено магом Abyss I.R. и разделено на четыре маленьких зеркала, и поделившейся фрагментами сосудов с королевой Прим Марлона.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 В конце декабря 491 ЕК, Демон чревоугодия был пересажен в одно из зеркал и закопан на северо-западном побережье Люцифении. Позже Зеркало опечатано Эллукой Часовщицей, и демон был отозван из фрагмента сосуда. История Зла После смерти королевы Анны в ЕС 499, Ней Футапи отдала другое зеркало принцессе Рилиан, и Демон Гордыни был пересажен в нее.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 Из-за того что демон глубоко укоренился в ее душе, высокомерие Riliane возросло, превращая ее в жестокого тирана, и в результате чего она совершила многочисленные злодеяния во время своего ужасного правления, поддерживаемая своим братом-близнецом Алленом Авадония. К тому времени, как Рилиан сбежала в монастырь Элда во время Люцифенской Революции в 500 ЕК, Демон уже покинул ее тело.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue Позже в том же году, Abyss I.R. пересадила Демон Похоти в другое зеркало. Вдовствующая королева Прим сделала так, что Демон Гордыни овладел Королем Кайлом через другое зеркало, что было у него. Всякий раз, когда король спрашивал о своих действиях, Демон шептал ему из зеркала, уничтожая его сомнения и это побуждая его к захвату Люцифении.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 В 505 ЕК, Король Марлона объявил войну Вельзении и Асмодину, запустив империалистическую кампанию и намереваясь победить всех в Эвиллиосе. Со временем, демон глубоко укоренился в души Кайла и заскучал из-за его затянувшихся амбиций. Когда царь размышлял о своей близкой мести во время вечеринки в особняке Корпа, Демон неоднократно высказывался о своей скуке Кайлу, пока к королю не подошла Юкина Фризис.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 А следующей ночью, зеркало находившееся у короля было украдено Гумилией и Юкиной. Затем демон позвал Кайла пока тот искал фрагмент сосуда, сказав ему,оставить все его чувства к нему. As time progressed, the demon rooted itself deeply into Kyle's soul and grew bored of his prolonged ambitions. When the king contemplated his coming revenge during a party at Corpa's mansion, the Demon repeatedly voiced its boredom to Kyle until the king was approached by Yukina Freezis. The next night, the mirror in Kyle's possession was stolen by Gumillia and Yukina. The Demon then called out to Kyle as he searched for the vessel fragment, telling him to leave all his feelings to it. После того, как король нашел беглецов во дворе дворца и сразился с ними за зеркало, Демон повторил свои предыдущие слова, обращаясь к нему. Когда царь снова коснулся зеркала для поддержки, Демон в третий раз сказал ему, чтобы тот оставил все свои чувства к нему. Затем Кайл сдался и Демон Гордости произвел демоническое преобразование, нападая Gumillia, прежде чем улететь в ночное небо.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 2 Once the king found the fugitives in the palace courtyard and wrestled the mirror back, the Demon repeated its previous words to him. When the king again touched the mirror for support, the Demon told him to leave all his feelings to it a third time. Kyle then gave in and the Demon of Pride had him undergo a demonic transformation, attacking Gumillia before flying off into the night sky. После двух недель, Юкина, Жермен и Гумилия выследили превратившегося Кайла в Тысячелетнем Лесу. В результате последовавшей битвы, Демон Гордости был изгнан из Кайла и два зеркала были успешно запечатаны Гумилией.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red Позже в том же году, все четыре зеркала были запечатаны Эллукой и Гумилией незадолго до того, как Abyss I.R. забрала фрагменты и сняла с них печать.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 Over the course of two weeks, the transformed Kyle tracked down Yukina, Germaine and Gumillia to the Millennium Tree Forest. As a result of the ensuing battle, the Demon of Pride was exorcised from Kyle and two of the mirrors were successfully sealed by Gumillia. Later that year, all four of the mirrors were sealed by Elluka and Gumillia shortly before Abyss I.R. took the fragments and removed the seals. Скандал Темной Звезды В начале 480-х ЕК, Галериан Марлон начал собирать зеркала, два из них он хранил в своем доме; в то время как , Демон Гордыни смеялся над Заводной Куклой, говоря ей, что они были все одинаковыми.Miniature Garden Girl После того как все четыре зеркала были собраны Галерианом, фрагменты сосуда демона были связаны вместе. Бросая вызов Концу После разрушения Третьего Периода и последующего слияния с Адским Двором в 998 ЕК, к демонам обратился бог солнца, поручив каждому из них с помощью Микаэла позволить Аллену Авадония встретиться с одним из своих предыдущих контракторов, Демон Гордыни будучи Принцессы Рилиан. После того как демоны договорились сотрудничать, Демон Гордыни стал ждать своей очереди. В какой-то момент, Элд и Микаэла запретили демону принимать полный размера. After the Third Period's destruction and subsequent merging with the Hellish Yard in EC 998, the demons were approached by the sun god, tasking each of them with helping Michaela have Allen Avadonia meet one of their previous contractors, the Demon of Pride's being Princess Riliane. After the demons agreed to cooperate, the Demon of Pride waited in its vessel for its turn. At some point, Held and Michaela forbid the demon from taking its full size. После того, как Гензель и Гретель отдали зеркала Аллену в особняке Кончиты, демон приготовился к выходу, заявив, что, наконец, его очередь. После того, как демон появился в уменьшенном виде, то увидел, что мальчик потерял дар речи. Глядя на человека, он спросил, есть ли проблема. Аллен затем ответил, что он был намного меньше, чем он представлял. Сказав ему заткнуться, демон объяснил, что это вина Элда и Микаэлы в сложившейся ситуации, прежде чем сказать что они должны идти, если он хотел увидеться со своей сестрой, бесстрашно смеясь. Once Hänsel and Gretel passed the mirrors to Allen at the Conchita Mansion, the demon prepared for its entrance and declared it was finally its turn. Once the demon manifested itself in a smaller form, it saw the boy's loss for words. Glaring at the human, it asked if there was a problem. Allen then replied that it was a lot smaller than he expected. Telling him to shut up, the demon explained Held and Michaela's fault for its present predicament before saying they should leave if he wanted to see his sister, laughing fearlessly. Аллен проигнорировал замечание и сказал демону, что он был рад встретиться с ним. Велев Аллену держаться, пока они летят, мальчик подчинился, и Демон Гордыни начал хлопать крыльями на полной скорости, выскользнув через потолок особняка в небо. Аллен отметил, что им потребуется некоторое время, чтобы добраться до Люцифении с их текущим, медленным темпом. Низкорослые демон тогда ответил, что будет работать немного усерднее, постепенно увеличивая его скорость, как он толкнул себя.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Gluttony Allen brushed off the comment and told the demon he was pleased to meet it. After telling Allen to hold on tight since they were flying, the boy complied and the Demon of Pride began flapping its wings at full speed, slipping through the mansion's ceiling into the sky. Allen then noted that it would take them a while to reach Lucifenia at their current, slow pace. The undersized demon then replied that it would work a little harder, gradually increasing its speed as it pushed itself. После того, как они достигли королевский дворец, демон Гордыни заявил, что они прибыли, и бывший камергер саркастически поздравил его. В ответ Демон, так ли необходимо было приносить его сюда, так как он был уже проинформирован о Riliane, говоря, что он может уйти, даже не встретившись с принцессой. После того, как Аллен признался, что Демон был прав, тот пожаловался на Микаэлу, поручившей ему сделать это, прежде чем опустить Аллена на землю. Заявив, что устал, Демон вернулся в лес.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Pride Once the two reached the royal palace, the Demon of Pride announced that they had arrived before the former chamberlain sarcastically congratulated it. The Demon then asked in reply if there was even a need for it to bring him there, since he was already informed about Riliane, saying he could go on even without meeting the princess. Once Allen admitted the Demon was right, it complained about Michaela having it do this before lowering Allen to the ground. Stating it was tired, the Demon returned to the forest. Личность и черты характера В момент принятия его роли, в качестве одного из демонов для сосудов греха, Демон Гордыни существовал, как чистый лист, не имеющий стремления или цели сохранить для насыщая свой скуки, так же, как и его коллеги демоны. К концу, Демону быстро становилось скучно, если его хозяин не действует свою грех достаточно сильной степени, закатывая истерики и вмешательства в состоянии хозяина ума, чтобы заставить его действовать по его желанию. Демон Гордыни также иногда обладал людьми без их согласия, в частности, когда его заставляла делать это третья сторона. At the time of taking its role as one of the demons for the vessels of sin, the Demon of Pride existed as a blank slate, having no aspirations or goals save for sating its own boredom, the same as its fellow demons. To this end, the Demon would become easily bored when its host was not acting out its sin to a strong enough degree, throwing tantrums and intervening in the host's state of mind to make it act as desired. The Demon of Pride would also sometimes possess individuals without their consent, particularly when made to do so by a third party. Обижаясь из-за небольшой роста, Демон Гордости часто устраивал бравады и упорно трудился, чтобы компенсировать его недостатки, обвиняя других в своем состоянии и сердясь, когда ему на это указывали. Также Демон был нетерпеливым, властным и воинственным, особенно, когда был исчерпан; когда раздражен, был склонен грубо жаловаться другим. Resenting its small stature, the Demon of Pride often put on a show of bravado and worked hard to compensate for its shortcomings while blaming others for its state and getting angry when it was pointed out. The Demon was also impatient, bossy, and belligerent, particularly when exhausted; once irritated, the entity was prone to rudely complaining to others. Навыки и способности Как Демона греха, Демон Гордыни мог обладать теми, кто владел его сосудом. Обладая хозяином, Демон мог влиять на их личность и действия, подпитывая высокомерие и тщеславие хозяина. Под влиянием демона, сомнения индивида превращались в уверенность, а их уверенность в гордыню. As a Demon of Sin, the Demon of Pride was able to possess those who wielded its vessel. While possessing a host, the Demon of Pride was able to influence their personality and actions, fueling their host's arrogance and vanity. Under the Demon's influence, the individual's doubts would turn into confidence while their confidence would turn into hubris. Если договор был заключен между человеком и демоном, то хозяин Демона имел доступ к полномочиям, предусмотренных Демоном. Демон также мог общаться с хозяином через телепатию. Из-за своей уникального сосуда, Демон Гордыни также мог перемещаться между зеркалами и, таким образом, достигнуть большего количества потенциальных хозяев по всему региону или сбежать, если одно из зеркал было опечатано. If a contract was forged between an individual and the Demon, the Demon's host would have access to powers provided by the Demon. The Demon could also communicate with their host through telepathy. Because of its unique vessel, the Demon of Pride could also move between its mirrors and thus reach more potential hosts across the region or escape if one mirror had been sealed. Среди полномочий хозяина были способность физического преобразования; во время преобразования кожа контракторов чернела и вырастали длинные острые когти и зубы, а также шесть пернатых крыльев. Трансформация этого Демона была самой мощный из всех демонов; Однако, в отличие от других демонов греха, преобразование не обеспечивало своего хозяина любыми другими уникальными способностями. Благодаря его взаимодействию с Элдом и Микаэлой, физическое проявление Демона было меньше по размеру, чем у других демонов, заставляя его быть медленнее в плане по передвижению и уставать быстрее, когда напрягался. Among the host's powers were undergoing a physical transformation; those made to transform by the Demon of Pride would have their skin turn black and grow long, sharp claws and teeth, as well as six feathered wings. The Demon of Pride's transformation was the most powerful of all the demons; however, unlike the other Demons of Sin, the transformation did not provide its host with any other unique abilities. Due to its interactions with Held and Michaela, the Demon's physical manifestation was smaller in size than those of the other Demons, causing it to be slower in terms of movement and become tired more easily when exerting itself. Хотя, населяя тело своего хозяина, во время обладания , истинная сущность Гордыни оставалась в четырех зеркал Люцифении. Из-за этого, полномочия Демона было затруднительно запечатать;The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue Точно так же, демон был вынужден соблюдать "правила" введенные в действие Сиклом до конца третьего периода.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Gluttony Although inhabiting the body of its host while possessing them, the Demon of Pride's true essence remained in the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia. Because of this, the Demon's powers could be inhibited by a sealing spell; similarly, the demon was forced to abide by the "rules" put in place by Sickle until the end of the Third Period. Связь с другими персонажами Кайл Марлон: один из владельцев демона. Вынужденный овладеть им, Демон гордыни нашел Кайла скучным из-за сдержанности и внимания к политике, часто ругая короля за это. Тем не менее со временем Демон постепенно вынудил короля больше и больше полагаться на его силы, успокаивая его неуверенность и используя короля для свои собственных целей. One of the demon's hosts. Initially forced to possess him, the Demon of Pride found Kyle to be boring in his restraint and attention to politics and often berated the king for this. Nonetheless, the Demon gradually forced the king to rely more and more on its power by soothing his insecurities, using him for its own ends. Рилиан Люцифен д’Отриш: одна из владельцев демона. Хоть он и был вынужден обладать Рилиан, Демон Гордыни был удовлетворен ее тираническим правлением и кровожадным поведением по сравнению с Кайлом. One of the demon's hosts. Although forced to possess Riliane, the Demon of Pride appeared satisfied with the princess' tyrannical behavior and bloodthirsty rule compared to the likes of Kyle. Аллен Авадония: временный сосуд демона. Разозленный удивлением мальчика из-за его маленького размера, уставший Демон также начал раздражаться из-за настояний Аллена увидеться с Рилиан, несмотря на то, что уже знал о ней из личного опыта. Тем не менее он попытался устроить шоу браваду для мальчика, чтобы возместить свою неказистую внешность и скорость. The demon's temporary charge. While incensed at the boy's surprise from his small size, the tired Demon also became aggravated by Allen's insistence on visiting Riliane despite already knowing about her from firsthand experience. It nonetheless attempted to put on a show of bravado for the boy to make up for its unimpressive appearance and speed. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Представитель сосуда греха происходит от Гордыни Семи Смертных Грехов. *The vessel's representative sin is derived from Pride of the Seven Deadly Sins. Любопытно *В The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa!~, Демона называют ゴーちゃん (Gou-chan), скорее всего каламбур на 傲慢 (gouman), что означает "гордыня" *In The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa!~, the Demon is called ゴーちゃん (Gou-chan), likely a pun on, 傲慢 (gouman), meaning "pride". *В то время как Демона Гордыни изначально называют, как "он" в повествовании Аллена из истории Seven Crimes and Punishments, дескриптор непосредственно следует неопределенное "она" в скобках *While the Demon of Pride is initially referred to as a "he" in Allen's narration of the Seven Crimes and Punishments story, the descriptor is immediately followed by an uncertain "she" in parentheses. Галерея Манга= Opera Buffa - Chapter 5.jpg|Демон Гордыни в The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa!~ Demon of Vanity - Opera Buffa Ch. 4.jpg|Демон появляется перед Алленом в манге vanityderin.PNG|Демон принимает облик Рилиан |-| Разное= SSPcover.png|Демон Гордыни на обложке альбома Seven Crimes and Punishments SCPCoverIllust.png|Иллюстрация Демона Гордыни вместе с другими от Ichika SCPAnimalsTamara.png|Чиби-иллюстрация демонов от Tamara Появления Категория:Персонажи Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Семь смертных грехов Категория:История зла Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Гордыня Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:Clockwork Lullaby Series Категория:Story of Evil Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:Pride Категория:Four mirrors of Lucifenia Категория:Riliane Lucifen d`Autriche Категория:Kyle Marlon